Locket
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: On Harry's First Birthday he receive a gift that's a locket with two babies inside, one of the babies is him while the other is his first best friend. Years later he learns from his two godfathers he's betroth to Blaise Zabini who he meets later on wher


****

Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wanted a Blaise/Harry oneshot. I came up with this idea since I thought it be kind of a cute but slightly different thing to try. Voldemort been dead since Harry's end of the fifth year meaning Sirius never died.

****

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Locket

Summary-On Harry's First Birthday he receive a gift that's a locket with two babies inside, one of the babies is him while the other is his first best friend. Years later he learns from his two godfathers he's betroth to Blaise Zabini who he meets later on where he suggest them to be friends before anything else happens first before their seventeenth birthday.

* * *

Crawling around seeing bright color bows, Harry giggles happily when his friend bumps into him. He looks into the dark color eyes of the other boy who gives him a wide smile. He smiles more as his mother opens a present just for him pulling out a gold chain with an oval shape locket with HJP engrave on the front.

The woman place the locket on her son before grabbing a camera to take a picture of the two babies sitting next to each other smiling happily. One day she hopes they will get together as their families plan. If she only known then it wouldn't be possible until his seventh birthday he finds out about the arrangements and the locket he lost as a baby.

-Fifteen years later-

"Wake up pup," A warm voice calls out as Harry opens his eyes.

"What is it Sirius?" He yawns as his other godfather chuckles entering the room.

"Don't you remember having to go to Gringotts for your parents' inheritance?" Sirius said as his godson to rub his eyes a bit. "Other then the idea of adopting you as well as I promise you pup if that's what you wish."

Remus smiles as the sixteen year old launches himself at his friend and crush. Sirius will be a great father if given the chance. He rolls his eyes as his two boys playful wrestle each other calling out to them, "Let's eat first before going to Diagon Alley."

Harry nods running down the stairs to eat his breakfast enjoying the fact he's with his godfathers. He smiles wondering what will happen to day. He furrows his brows trying to understand the strange dream of woman and two babies playing. He knows it's his mother and two kids but for the life of them he couldn't figure it out.

Harry tries to shrug off the dream paying half attention to the two older men's conversation. He tilts his head feeling a tension between both which Sirius doesn't notice. He smiles a bit wondering when Remus will just say the words already. Well it is similar to his friends Hermione and Draco. A silver trio they're called or the next generation of marauders with the Weasley brothers other then Ron is with Luna.

"Its time for him to know, Sirius," Remus whispers catching Harry's attention

"I want him to have some time left before he learns," Sirius answers softly as the owl comes in holding a box and letter from Gringotts.

Harry rolls his eyes taking the box with his name and letter. He gives the regal looking owl a treat as it nods its thanks before taking off. The teen opens the box to find a gold chain with an oval shape locket with his initials engraves. He couldn't help but have a feeling this locket seems familiar to him.

He opens to find a picture of two babies sitting next to each other smiling happily. He could distinguish himself sitting on the right while the other baby he didn't know who it is. He tilts his head trying to figure out where he seen those dark eyes from before with the bit of wavy raven hair on the baby's head. Is it a student at Hogwarts?

"Sirius who is in the picture?" Harry asks curiously getting the man to look as a smile pass his face.

"That's you as a baby with your first best friend." He answers softly not giving the name until the letter opens on its own.

Remus reads it giving Sirius a look to say something or he will. Sirius bites his lips nod to Remus knowing he couldn't say it making him sigh while rolling his eyes thinking his friend can be an idiot.

'Harry you should know something first," Remus begins seeing Harry looking up at him holding the locket. "You are in arrange marriage."

"I'm in a what?"

Sirius winces hearing the anger and shock tone in his godson's voice picking up where Remus left off feeling it's his time to add his part. "Your mother made it along with your father since you were close friends with him."

"I'm engaged with a guy? But I'm not gay though I don't think…" Harry rants stopping in confusion.

"Well you are going to meet him again. His name is Blasie Zabini," Remus informs getting Harry to look up wanting to say something. "We know he's in Slytherin but he's not like most of them are. Give him a chance as you did with Draco."

Harry sighs softly staring at the picture. At least know he knows he did have a friend as a baby near his age. Is Blaise willing to go through with this? He tilts his head in confusion when someone knocks on the door. He gazes up to find Sirius open the door.

"Harry you have some guests," He heard his godfather announce.

He goes to where his godfather is to find Draco and Hermione along with a stranger he assume is the friend Draco ask about before. Harry tilts his head staring into the brown eyes making his mouth go dry.

"Hello Harry, I'm Blaise." The teen reply making Harry flushes a bit. "I assume you know about the arrangements?"

Harry nods getting Blaise to close his eyes in though before continuing, "Before the arrangements happen I would like us to become friends if you like."

Harry smiles a bit holding out his hand hoping his heart won't come out of his chest, "I would like that."

He could feel the electricity pass through at the mere touch. Yes he's looking forward getting to know Blaise. If things go well they become good friends. Hopefully with in time they can be more. He flushes a bit at some possibilities coming to mind. He gapes when Blaise leans towards him kissing him softly on the lips.

"That's how we make deals from my family with others," Blaise murmurs to Harry enjoying the smaller teen blushing.

Harry couldn't find the words to say a thing. His heart race more skipping a beat. He has a feeling Blaise will be the end of him. If he kisses like that as a friend what is it like later on if they become something more?

* * *

**Arashi: A bit of fluff between Harry and Blaise. I'll eventually do a story of these two and how they become better friends or so. Please read and review.**


End file.
